All About Us!
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Jongin seorang pengusaha. Jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, seorang pelacur gay. Bagaimanakah kisah Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di dunia pelangi? KaiHun. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**All About Us!**

Summary:  
Jongin seorang pengusaha. Jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, seorang pelacur gay. Bagaimanakah kisah Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di dunia pelangi?

Cast:  
Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
and Other

Warning:  
Typo's. Eyd tak sesuai. Gay life. NC (Not for Children). Tema pasaran!

Present By:  
CermePhinaaa

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

"Jonginnie... Eungh~" Desah Sehun saat merasakan lidah Jongin bermain-main di lehernya.

Kedua tangan Jongin mengangkat kaos Sehun dan bibirnya langsung meraup nipple cokelat kemerahan milik Sehun.

"Angh! Ahh... Ssshh haahh.." Sehun menekan kepala Jongin untuk semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya.

Bruk!

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang diranjang dan ia segera menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Nngghhh~ Jonginniehhh... Mmmpt!"

Jongin segera melumat bibir pink tipis Sehun yang terus menerus mendesah. Kedua tangan Jongin tergerak untuk melepas celana jins beserta dalaman milik Sehun.

Tangan kanan Jongin mulai mengocok junior Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Uuuhhh... Nnnggh Jongin~" Sehun melepas ciuman Jongin dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sehunna.. Juniormu kecil sekali eoh." Kekeh Jongin sambil terus memanjakan junior Sehun.

"Aahhh.. Nnngg, a- aniyoohhh~ Ya, Jongin! Jangan dipencet." Sehun bangun dengan sikutnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae. Habis aku gemas sekali."

"Sakit, pabbo." Sehun kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Jongin merangkak naik dan memutar tubuhnya, hingga junior besarnya berada didepan bibir tipis Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunna. Hisap milikku, palliwa!" Ujar Jongin menempelkan ujung juniornya dibibir Sehun.

Sehun mematuhi Jongin. Ia mulai membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan junior Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"Angh! Nneehhh... Benar, hisap seperti itu Sehunnaahhh~" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia kembali menunduk untuk melihat hole Sehun.

Jongin bersmirk sebelum memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"Mwo, uhhuk! Argh, Jongin pabbo! Appoyo..." Sehun melepas hisapannya, kedua matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Ia malah semakin dalam menusuk hole Sehun dan mengaduk-aduknya.

"Aahh.. Appo, pelan-pelannhhh~" Rintih Sehun.

"Ugh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Gumam Jongin. Ia melepas jarinya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun dan menarik pinggul Sehun hingga juniornya berada tepat didepan pintu masuk hole Sehun. Jongin mulai menggesek-gesekan kepala juniornya.

"Uuunng~ Jonginnie, pelan-pelan me- ARGH!"

Dengan sekali dorongan Jongin langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya dihole Sehun.

"Mmmhhh~ sempit sekali." Desah Jongin.

"Hiks.. Dasar pabbo! Sakit sekali tahu! Hiks~ cepat keluarkan.." Kesal Sehun.

Jongin mulain menciumi dan menggigiti punggung Sehun. "Ssst! Kau akan menikmatinya nanti, chagiya~" Dan Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Hhng! Ssshh ah! Appo... Hiks.." Sehun mencengkram bantal di sampingnya.

"Haaah.. Ini nikmat sekali. Ugh!" Semakin cepat Jongin menghujam bagian belakang Sehun, membuat namja milky skin itu ikut terhentak-hentak.

"A- Ahh.. Jonginhh.. Lebih cepat!" Desahan Sehun terdengar keras.

"Eumhh ne.." Jongin mempercepat sodokan juniornya di hole Sehun.

Sehun sendiri memejamkan erat kedua matanya merasakan nikmat, ketika ujung junior Jongin menyundul prostatnya. Sehun sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang cepat-cepat melepaskan hasratnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dinding rectrumnya, membuat Jongin dibelakangnya semakin gila dengan jepitan lubang milik Sehun.

Bruk!

Jongin membalik posisi Sehun hingga terlentang. Dengan posisi ini Jongin dapat melihat wajah memerah Sehun yang dipenuhi birahi. Sangat sexy!

Jongin terus mempercepat dan cepat hentakan juniornya. Dinding lubang Sehun berdenyut-denyut memijat miliknya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ahh! Jongin~ Aku mau keluarhhh.. Argh!" Semburan sperma kental dan panas milik Sehun membasahi perut mereka.

"Se- sedikit lagi.. Ngaaahh!" Jongin mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam lubang Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin ambruk menimpa tubuh Sehun. Tapi bibir tebalnya tidak berhenti memberi butterfly kiss disepanjang kulit Sehun yang ia temui.

"Eungh~ Jongin." Sehun sedikit bergeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia mengantuk.

Kebiasaan dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah tertidur usai bercinta.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kau memang luar biasa, Oh Sehun. Dan seandainya kau menjadi milikku." Lirih Jongin.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti seluruh pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Jongin mengambil segepok uang dari dalam dompetnya dan ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

Setelah Jongin selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya. Ia mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh naked Sehun dan memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal dibibir pink tipis Sehun.

"Jaljayo." Bisik Jongin. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamar Sehun.

.

~0~

.

Oh Sehun. Ia adalah seorang gigolo. Keadaan keluarga yang tidak mampu, membuatnya nekat pergi ke kota. Namun saat sampai di kota, Sehun malah ditipu dan dijadikan pelacur.

Bagi Sehun, ia sudah terlanjur basah. Kenapa tidak menenggelamkan dirinya sekalian?

Kim Jongin. Ia adalah seorang Ceo perusahan Kim. Saat itu ia sedang mengadakan pesta di sebuah bar dan Sehun datang sebagai penari erotis didepan mereka. Karena Jongin adalah gay, ia pun tertarik pada Sehun.

Namun semua rasa ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Dan Sehun tidak ingin terlibat cinta dengan siapapun.

Jongin tidak menyerah. Ia terus menyewa Sehun. Tiap jam, tiap malam, bahkan setiap hari.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Maaf yaa ceritanya di cut. Bagaimana lanjut atau tidak? Review untuk lanjut yaa? Saranghae..


	2. Chapter 2

All About Us!

.

.

CermePhinaaa

.

~0~

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu yang sedang tertidur di atas single bednya mulai meleguh dan menggeliatkan badannya. Kedua hazel sayunya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit untuk melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

Ia menjantuhkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Ugh! Rasanya aku seperti tidak punya tubuh saja. Semuanya mati rasa! Namja kemarin bermain terlalu kasar." Gerutuan lucu terlontar dari bibir pink tipisnya yang sedikit luka.

Dengan perlahan dan susah payah. Akhirnya Sehun berhasil mendudukan dirinya dan menurunkan kakinya satu persatu ke lantai. Ia mengambil nafas. "Sekarang. Hanya tinggal berdiri dan berjalan."

Sehun mulai berdiri dan melangkah tertatih, mengabaikan bagian belakangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Shit!" Umpatnya.

Kemudian tubuh kurus itu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan terdengarlah suara air mengalir, juga gemericik air.

.

.

~0~

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari tempat tinggalnya yang bisa dibilang seperti apartement. Hanya saja, apartement khusus namja atau yeoja tuna susila. Atau secara kasarnya para pekerja seks komersial. Mereka semua tinggal satu gedung dan memiliki kamar masing-masing. Jadi jika ada pelanggan yang ingin dilayani, mereka hanya perlu datang ke kamar dimana namja atau yeoja yang mereka ingini tinggal. Setelahnya namja atau yeoja tuna susila tersebut akan melapor pada bos besar mereka, bos yang biasa disebut gremo.

Sehun berjalan lurus ke pintu keluar, hingga seorang security menyapanya.

"Annyeong, Sehun-shii."

"Annyeong. Nde ada apa?" Jawab Sehun.

"Semalam ada namja bernama Kim Jongin mencarimu. Namun sayang kau sudah di bocking seseorang. Kemudian ia pulang dan titip pesan agar kau menghubunginya." Ujarnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Gomawo ajhussi. Aku pergi dulu." Dan setelah Sehun keluar gedung kemudian ia menyetop taxi.

.

^o^

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di supermarket. Ia ingin membeli kemeja baru, jadi sekarang ia berada di butik khusus pakaian pria. Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk memilih kemeja yang dirasa akan cocok untuknya.

Grep!

Sehun merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk sepasang lengan kekar berbalut sweater rajut putih.

"Sehunnie~ aku juga mau dipilihkan kemeja." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga kanan Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sangat hafal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Lepaskan tanganmu Kim Jongin. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Desis Sehun.

"Hmm? Biar saja. Aku menyukainya, jadi perduli apa pada mereka." Dan sekarang hidung Jongin mulai menelusuri leher putih Sehun dan mengendusnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. "Jongin pabboya!"

Jongin tertawa puas melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah sampai ketelinga. "Untung saja seseorang itu tidak meninggalkan jejak padamu."

"Aku bukan milikmu. Perlu kau ingat!"

"Memang belum. Tapi satu minggu kedepan kau menjadi milikku. Aku sudah membayar dirimu pada bosmu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus patuh padaku. Hmm~ chagiya.." Bibir Jongin mulai mengesapi kulit leher Sehun dan lidahnya ikut menjilat bekas kiss marknya.

"Aku tahu.. Nnnhh~ tapi bukan- NGhh.. disini!" Desis Sehun susah payah.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan meremas kencang bongkahan bokong Sehun. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke apartementku." Putus Jongin sambil menarik sebelah lengan Sehun.

.

.

~0~

.

Sesampainya di apartement Jongin. Jongin langsung menyeret Sehun menuju kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru laut. Kemudian ia mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang besarnya.

Brukh!

"Akh! Pelan-pelan saja Jongin." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Sehun, dibelainya pipi putih mulus milik Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

Dan setelah Jongin mengutarakan isi hatinya, bibir tebalnya segera memagut bibir tipis Sehun. Membawanya ke percumbuan yang dalam dan lembut.

.

.

.

Tangan putih dengan jemari panjang milik Sehun terus bergerak meremas seprai ranjang yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Matanya terpejam erat dan bibir tipisnya terus merintih mendesahkan nama orang yang sedang bergerak dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Mencoba membawa Sehun ke dunia putih penuh kenikmatan duniawi.

"Aahhh.. ahh.. Jonginnie~ terussshhh.."

Jongin sendiri sibuk memompa penisnya ke liang dubur milik Sehun yang menurutnya sangat nikmat dan selalu sempit.

"Why your hole is always narrow and tight, Sehunnie? Mmm~" Jongin menuturkan dirty talk kepada Sehun, sambil terus menyodok lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun dengan keras.

"Argh! NGaaahh.. ukh.. aahhnn.. yours is the greatest, Jongin!"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Shit! Faster.. Kim Jongin.. I want a cum now!"

Jongin menarik smirknya. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis milik Sehun yang kemerahan dan berkedut kencang. Ia menutup ujung penis milik Sehun dengan jempolnya.

"Not now, dear. You have to wait for me and we go out together."

"Ngaaahh.. andwae.. hhh.. let me cum, Jongin!" Sehun mengerang frustasi, karena tidak bisa meledakan hasratnya yang berada di ujung tanduk. "Appoyooo.."

"Ssshh~ sabar dear.." Wajah tampan Jongin maju ke wajah milik Sehun yang basah, karena Sehun menangis. Bibirnya memagut dalam bibir Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dan bibirnya menghisap kuat bibir Jongin.

Denyutan dinding lubang milik Sehun benar-benar membuat penis Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Hingga lima hujaman terakhir Jongin menembakan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga menyemprotkan spermanya ke perut Jongin dan perutnya. Keduanya lelah.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh kurus Sehun, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masih didera kenikmatan. Sangat sexy, menurutnya.

Kedua kelopak mata yang menutupi hazel Sehun terbuka dan menatap Jongin dengan sayu. "Jonginnie.. aku lapar~ Aku belum makan sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah hampir malam." Kata Sehun dengan manja.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang hmm?"

Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping dan mendengus sebal. "Bagaimana aku mau bilang. Kalau kau langsung membawaku dan memakaiku hingga lupa waktu. Damn!"

Jongin tersenyum dan menggigit bibir Sehun. Tidak pelan, namun juga tidak kencang. Yang jelas gigitan Jongin membuat Sehun terpekik dan merintih sakit.

"Bibir indahmu tidak pantas berkata kotor, kecuali kita sedang bercinta." Kata Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan beranjak bangun dari tubuh Sehun. Ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Lalu kau juga harus mandi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau kita makan malam masih dengan bau sperma?" Goda Jongin sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu.

"You idiot! Kim Jongin." Pekik Sehun.

.

.

~0~

.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke restoran Korea bergaya classic. Ia memesankan semua makanan yang ia ketahui Sehun juga menyukainya.

Jongin duduk disamping Sehun. Mereka duduk ditempat terpojok dengan Sehun yang terhimpit tembok dan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian makanan datang. Sehun mulai memakan makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Jongin. Jongin sendiri juga ikut makan bersama Sehun.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" Tanya Jongin.

Kepala Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Hmm.. enak."

Jongin tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun makan.

"Kenapa terus melihatku?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa terus diperhatikan.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Pabbo." Kembali Sehun melanjutkan makannya tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum jahil sebelum menggerakan tangan kirinya menuju selangkangan Sehun. Ia mengelus-ngelus penis Sehun yang terbalut celana.

Seketika Sehun menghentikan aksi makannya. Kedua hazelnya menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Apa yang- nnh.. kau lakukan?!"

Jongin semakin tersenyum menang merasakan adik kecil milik Sehun mulai mengeras digenggamannya. "Aku rindu ini." Jongin meremas kuat penis Sehun, membuat Sehun hampir berteriak kalau saja ia tidak membekap mulutnya.

"Tapi.. hhhaa.. ini ditempat umum! Bisakah kau biarkan ak- ugh.. makan dengan tenang?!"

"Aku sangat ingin Sehunnie~"

Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan menatap melas Jongin. "Jonginnie, pleaseee~ aku akan melakukan apapun nanti. Jangan disini.."

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan mendesah kalah. "Baiklah. Kau akan menjadi tawanan kamarku sampai pagi!" Jongin kembali memakan makanannya dengan santai.

Sehun menghela nafas dan meratapi miliknya yang menegang sekarang. Ia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Sial.

.

.

~0~

.

Sehun meleguh dan mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Tepatnya kepada Jongin yang masih terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah menghadapnya. Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah ieronna! Palli ieronnaya.."

Jongin mulai mengerang dalam tidurnya sebelum kesadaran mengambil alih dirinya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan senyum.

"Pagi istrikuuu~" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya aneh dan memukul kepala Jongin. "Idiot!"

"Argh! Appooo.. kenapa kau malah memukulku Sehunnie?"

"Karena kau pantas dipukul! Sudah cepat bangun! Kau kan harus bekerja." Kata Sehun.

Bibir tebal Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia. "Mmm~ tidak salah aku menyewamu lama. Ternyata kau memang bisa ku andalkan bagaikan istri."

"Istri, kepalamu?! Aku laki-laki, bodoh!" Sungut Sehun.

"Ya ya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja sekarang kau yang berperan diposisi perempuan disini. Perlu kau ingat, aku yang memasukimu!"

Sehun mendesah kesal. "Berisik! Sudah sana cepat bangun. Aku akan buatkan kau sarapan dan menyiapkan perlengkapan bekerjamu."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memajukan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Morning kiss dear.."

Sehun melirik Jongin dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Jongin yang tak lupa diberi hisapan singkat, membuat suara kecipak saat tautan bibir itu terlepas.

"Gomawo." Jongin segera beranjak bangun menuruni ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh." Cibir Sehun.

.

~0~

.

Jongin telah selesai mandi, kemudian ia melihat pakaian kerjanya sudah tersaji rapih diatas ranjang. Ia tersenyum dan mulai memakai pakaiannya.

^0^

.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Sehun yang sedang memanggang roti dengan hanya terbalut kemeja putih dan boxer pendek. Jongin mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang menaruh dagunya dipundak Sehun.

"Kita sudah pantas menjadi sepasang suami Sehun-ah. Berhentilah bekerja seperti ini dan menikahlah denganku. Aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengambil cangkir untuk membuat kopi susu buat Jongin. "Dan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan. Kalau aku tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun."

"Percayalah padaku Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya nafsu pada tubuhmu."

Sehun berdecih. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Kajja kita sarapan."

Jongin melepas pasrah tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun ke meja makan.

^0^

.

"Whoaaahh~! Roti buatanmu memang selalu enak Sehun-ah." Pekik Jongin saat melahap roti panggang berselai cokelat itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Kim Jongin. Semua orang bisa membuat roti panggang dan rasanya pasti sama."

"Tidak. Kalau kau yang membuatnya. Karena aku mencintaimu, jadi semua yang kau lakukan akan terasa istimewa bagiku." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum lembut.

Sehun menatap malas pada Jongin. "Ini termasuk service dariku. Semua yang sudah membayarku pasti ku perlakukan dengan sama. Ingat!"

Senyum dibibir Jongin memudar mendengarnya. "Aku tahu. Aku memang belum mendapatkan hatimu, tapi sebentar lagi aku yakin akan mendapatkan hatimu."

"Zaman sekarang jangan terlalu muluk-muluk Kim Jongin. Sangat jarang cinta bisa didapatkan hanya dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan yang tulus. Semua manusia hidup membutuhkan uang, bukan hanya cinta." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku bisa memberikan keduanya Sehun-ah. Berhentilah dan hiduplah bersamaku." Pinta Jongin.

"Sayang sekali. Yang kau cintai ini tidak percaya akan adanya cinta. Hatiku sudah mati rasa dan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang tulus dan yang mana yang modus. Bagiku tulus dan modus itu sama saja. Sama-sama berujung pada jurang sakit hati." Jelas Sehun.

"Tapi aku beda. Aku tidak seperti itu Sehun-ah. Cobalah percaya padaku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam di dinding dapur. "Sudah jam tujuh. Kau harus segera berangkat Jongin."

Sekali lagi Jongin menghela nafas kalah. "Nde arraseo." Ia bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke pintu utama.

Sehun kembali ke kamar mengambil kopor dan jas milik Jongin. Kemudian sedikit berlari kecil menyusul Jongin.

"Ini. Jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Sehun menyerahkan kopor hitam berukuran sedang dan jas kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih." Dan bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan dikening Sehun. "Kau hati-hati disini nde. Tunggu aku pulang dan bilang padaku kalau mau pergi kemana-mana."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti tuan. Sekarang cepat berangkat sana!" Usir Sehun sedikit mendorong pelan bahu Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Blam.

Sehun menutup pelan pintu apartement milik Jongin dan kembali beranjak ke dapur untuk membersihkan semua peralatan bekas sarapan tadi.

.

~0~

.

.

Saat Jongin sampai di ruangannya. Ia melihat ada seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya! Chanyeol hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tempatku."

Namja itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kai-yah bogoshiepo!" Chanyeol bangun dari bangku dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Aish! Sesak hyung.."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dengan tawa pelan. "Aku merindukan dongsaeng kesayanganku. Seminggu di London sangat membosankan."

"Itu sudah resikomu bekerja sebagai public figur." Jongin meletakan kopornya di atas meja dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Aha tapi aku mau bercerita padamu Kai-yah." Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dibangku seberang meja Jongin. "Disana aku berkerja sama dengan seorang namja mungil bermata bulat. Dia imut sekali~"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau berlebihan hyung."

"Aish. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, tapi sayangnya dia pendiam sekali. Dia juga hanya membalas perlakuanku seperlunya. Menyebalkan." Kini bibir kissable Chanyeol mengerucut dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongin bergidik geli.

"Jangan berlaku aegyo hyung. Kau sangat tidak pantas. Menggelikan sekali." Cibir Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dan tertawa kemudian. "Aigo~ Do Kyungsoo sudah membuatku gila sepertinya."

"Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau waras hyung?" Kata Jongin.

...

Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat yang merangkap menjadi hyung terdekat Jongin. Dan Kai adalah panggilan Chanyeol untuknya, karena ia bilang panggilan Kai itu cute. Jongin sendiri hanya mengiyakan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, selama hal itu tidak merugikannya.

...

.

.

~0~

Sehun sedang duduk sambil meminum strawberry milknya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang disebuah cafe. Tak lupa ia mengirim pesan sebelum pergi kepada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung lama sekali." Gumam Sehun.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, datanglah seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghampiri Sehun. Yang bisa kita panggil Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Kyungsoo hyung. Kau lama!"

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sehun. "Maaf, hehe. Lalu ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

Sehun mengaduk-ngaduk strawberry milknya dengan sedotan. "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya ingin kita jalan-jalan saja, aku bosan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baiklah, kajja."

"Tapi tunggu dulu nde. Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Kau mengajaknya?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia memaksa untuk ikut, kau tau dia seperti apakan?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sedikitnya ia sudah tahu seperti apa watak Jongin, karena Kyungsoo terlalu sering mendengar cerita dari Sehun.

"Eumm.. Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau.. tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti dari dunia yang kau jalani sekarang? Dunia yang kau jalani penuh resiko Sehun-ah dan sepertinya namja yang bernama Jongin itu benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala kursi. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan cinta."

Kyungsoo menatap lurus wajah Sehun yang berubah sendu dengan mata bulatnya. "Mianhae. Kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja nde?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

^0^

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki cafe tempatnya Sehun berada.

"Sepertinya kau memang mencintai Sehun eoh?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja hyung. Tapi sulit sekali mendapatkan hatinya." Sahut Jongin dengan matanya menelusuri kedalam mencari Sehun dan ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersama namja mungil. Langsung saja nafasnya memburu, cepat-cepat Jongin berjalan kesana.

"Kai-yah tunggu aku!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Sehun melihat Jongin dengan wajah amarah.

"Siapa dia?!" Desis Jongin.

Sehun menatap tak mengerti pada Jongin. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tanya. Siapa namja yang bersamamu?!"

Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura tidak enak segera bangkit. "Aku-"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Bentak Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!"

"APA?!" Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Dia hyungku, bodoh!" Seru Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berucap senang dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh binar.

Kyungsoo sendiri menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. Ia berjalan kebelakang Sehun dan berbisik padanya. "Sehun-ah. Orang itu aneh sekali."

Jongin terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi dia namja yang kau ceritakan?"

"Hmm.. Dia sangat imut bukan?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Mianhae. Aku telah salah paham." Tuturnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Makanya kalau mau bertindak pergunakan otakmu."

Jongin tertawa malu dan menarik Sehun kesampingnya. Merangkul pinggang Sehun dengan mesra. "Bogoshieppo."

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sok akrab. "Jongin dengan Sehun. Dan hanya tinggal kita berdua, jadi kau denganku saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meringis geli dan menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh. "Aku tidak menyukai namja idiot!" Kyungsoo menampik lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan pergi keluar.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ah.. hajimma!" Panggil Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

ToBeContinue

.

.

Maaf buat yg udah nunggu lama. Iya Cerme tau ini emang lama, soalnya Cerme lumayan sibuk jd urusan fic Cerme nomor duakan. Oh iya jg lupa review yaa?

Cerme bknnya author gila review. Tapi Cerme cmn anggep jd author itu ibarat berjualan cerita dan review adlh bayarannya. Supaya Cerme tau ceritaku layak lanjut atau tidak. Mohon kalian mengerti. See you..


End file.
